


One shots of my OC's !!

by crying_lilacs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lilacs/pseuds/crying_lilacs
Summary: This is a collection of one shots about my characters from "Your Story Is Spotty". Essentially a bunch of random encounters that may or may not happen in the book but I want practice writing with these characters and my writing style. This is going to be a combination of things my ping-pong brain comes up with and people can request things! Enjoy!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Disclaimers and other fun things.

**Author's Note:**

Hello dear reader! If you didn't please read the summary and tags for this book, they're very important and will save you and I time.

Here's a simple list of things you should know about this book that felt better suited in a chapter rather than a small summary.

**What I Won't Write**

Incest

Rape/non-con

Under-aged

Ableism

Certain Mental Illnesses

**Things I Will Write About**

Heavy Angst

Kinks

Power Dynamics

Alternate Universes

Major Character Death

**Chapters**

Each separate chapter is a one-shot and will have it's own summary in the chapter!

**Reminder**

These lists are NOT set in stone more could be added. If you have a question ask me in a comment and I'll do my best to answer. I want this work to be fun to me and the reader so please don't feel uncomfortable asking for me to write about a certain topic I'd either do it or give a polite no. Almost nothing is too "weird". I won't hesitate to say no because I wouldn't want to either be uncomfortable writing something, make it too out of character, or have my writing be off. Also comments on this chapter about topics or prompts would be greatly appreciated so I don't have to look through chapters. Enjoy!


	2. pink bubblegum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a oneshot based on the song "pink bubblegum" by lavi kou because this song has been on my mind and a combination of other songs i refer to as ’horny jail’. the song is amazing so i suggest it to anyone reading. anyways this is just smut, lots of references to the song by what Elijah and Mars do. this chapter contain: teasing, edging, dom/sub, swallowing, humping until finished, slight begging and praising. written in the third person omniscient too sooo, enjoy!

It was a typical day. There wasn't much to do in terms of chores or work, so it was spent bouncing between the couch and the kitchen island. 

Mars hopped onto the couch with a microwavable cup of ramen and placed his legs onto Elijah’s thighs and he nibbled on his hot food, attempting not to burn his mouth. A movie played on the television, though failing at grabbing either of their attention. 

Elijah on the other hand was fighting himself. He was bored, and his boredom often intermingled with horniness. Which unluckily caused him to be very, _imaginative._ His imagination ran wild, he thought about celebrity crushes and his previous fantasies with them but it wasn't enough to calm his nerves. It didn't help at all considering he was semi-harm and his best friend was feet away from him. And when he realized that. His mind wandered further. 

_You're so dirty. Thinking about your friend in those ways. What? Do you want him to notice? See you hard and degrade you? Call you a whore for being this close right next to him. God, you're terrible._

His inner monologue didn't help his state either. Now he was a sweaty, flustered, mess.

Mars, completely oblivious to Eli’s state was absentmindedly talking to him about dinner. "Soo, pizza? Or we can get Chinese?" they asked finally looking up. It took a second for him to register it but a quick look at Eli’s face and the tent slowly rising in his pajama pants didn't hide much.

"Oh shit. Eli, I'm sorry my legs being there didn't help." Mars attempted to pass it off as a joke but the tension hung in the air like a weighted blanket. And that's when it turned sour quickly, or sweet for the reader.

Elijah jumped up at the same time Mars moved their legs and it was just enough pressure for Elijah to let out an almost pornographic moan. Mars freaked out, thinking he hurt him, and rushed to his aid. 

"Eli, fuck I'm so so sorry, here let me." and it happened. It was like a scene out of fanfiction. The distress of both people caused a mess of limbs to be thrown around, Eli not wanting Mars anywhere near him, and Mars feeling guilty. Eli’s boner popped out of the waist of his pants and Mars' eyes popped out of his head, he tried to hide it but damn, Eli’s cock looked amazing.(heh, heh. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

"Let me help you, seriously." Mars asserted and Eli turned into mush, he nodded quickly. There was no way he was going to make a comprehensive response in this state. Mars gripped Elijah’s wrist and lead him into Eli’s room. He cracked the bedroom door and lead Eli onto his navy comforter. 

"Will you let me help you?" Mars asked centimeters from Eli’s ears causing a shiver to go from his shoulders to the small of his back.

Eli responded with a gaspy ' _yes_ ' and Mars took off Elijah’s hoodie and straddled his torso putting most of his weight on his legs on the mattress. "I'm just going to tease you a little okay?" Mars smirked and began kissing at Eli’s jaw and collarbones. He occasionally sucked in one spot leaving a red mark. Eli arched his back at every teasing lick or nibble letting out grunts when the skin was let free from Mars’ mouth.

"What does it for you the most?" Mars asked as he lifted his leg and clambered off the bed. Eli responded with a grunt which caused Mars to frown. 

"I need words, or I won't be able to help you much," Mars announced nonchalantly. Eli was halfway off the bed his legs threatened to hit the floor while his back was comfortably against the bed. 

"Pl-please, just, hngh. Do what you want-t. Make me feel good." Eli let out between shaky breaths. Mars was in between Elijah’s legs and gripped his pajama pants pulling them to his ankles in one motion before ripping them off in a second. 

"Listen to me, do what I say and you'll feel good. Okay?" Mars said before quickly following up, "Sit up and watch me." Their voice was stern, but wanting his sweet release, Eli sat up hastily. 

Mars played with the waistband of his boxers, nearly missing the tip of Eli’s cock before he tore them off and Elijah’s cock sprang up against his stomach. 

Mars leaned his face towards Eli’s raging hard-on but instead of wrapping his mouth around it he licked at Eli’s sensitive thighs, nibbling and kissing just as they did to Elijah’s neck. Eli’s cock twitched with anticipation as his breath quickened. "Look at you," Mars said when he picked his face up. "Needy and desperate. I bet it was so exciting to get so hard right next to me? Dirty _whore_ ," There we go, it was like an itch was scratched and Eli let out a groan and bucked his hips looking for friction that wasn't there.

"There we go! Good. We're getting somewhere." Mars replied to the nonverbal answer. "Now stay still because I don't want to punish you. And you're not cumming until I say so." Elijah wanted to cum right then and there. Mars was never dominant like this, but the change was enough to get Eli to cum just by talking. While Elijah’s brain fogged up from lust Mars began lapping at the tip and swallowing the small beads of pre-cum that formed, chasing Eli to shoot up and gawk at him.

Mars took all of Eli’s length after teasing him for long enough and Mar could feel Eli’s thighs shake as he used all of his energy to keep his hips pinned to the bed. Mars began slowly bobbing his head up and down and every two to three bobs would take a breath and come up making it excruciatingly pleasurable. 

Mars reached his hands and wrapped his hand around his cock which was left alone for far too long. 

"Ungh, cum? Can I c-um?" Eli said just as Mars was coming up and Mars gave a guilty smile. 

"Just one-second baby, come here and finish." Mars stood up and used two fingers to rub up and down his length as Eli eagerly hopped off the bed, his cock was red and he was ready to cum. 

"Mm like that baby," Mars said as he instructed Eli to hump his leg and beg. Eli bucked his hips and whined as Mars held his chin and looked down at him until he finally released onto his stomach and Mars’ sweatpants his eyes red from teasing and holding it for so long.

"Now come here and open." Mars pointed to the spot in front of him. "And open." His head was still stuffy and clouded as he kneeled in front of Mars and opened his mouth. Mars pumped himself one last time before he came on Elijah’s face and mouth. 

Mars grabbed Eli’s chin and closed his mouth, "Swallow." Mars said with a devilish grin and Elijah obliged. A gulp could be heard from Elijah as Mars pat his head a few times. 

"Let's get this good boy cleaned up and we can get pizza." Mars helped Eli stand up and gave him a small peck. They both through their clothes in the hamper and followed each other into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so much fun to write. i feel like i could definitely improve a lot but for my first time writing smut seriously it was pretty good. let me know what you think and give me some ideas in the first chapter. thanks for reading!


	3. issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is Mars with a mommy kink. listen all i'm saying is one audio from tiktok has not gotten out of my pea-brain and Mars seemed like the perfect candidate for this ?inspiration? if you could call it that. this chapter contains: mommy kink, masturbation, begging, praise kink, and nicknames.

Mars was down bad. It had been a while and they could not find a good video or audio. Semi-hard and just tired Mars clicked one audio that turned him into a mess, like a puddle. 

It was a video of someone moaning sexually and begging, sure it was meant to be ironic and call out not-straight people on social media but that did not stop it from switching Mars' tone around completely.

All of a sudden he was looking through 'mommykink' on every platform available to him. Lining up audios and paragraphs of unfiltered porn and anything that peaked his interest. 

After a brief search Mars sat up from his bed and pulled off his boxers, throwing them to the side of the room. They already had a small dark spot as he sat there leaking. He sat up on his bed on his knees pointed away from each other his hoodie barely covering his cock as it was flushed red at the tip and stood up straight against his stomach.

He had his headphones in and listened to the limited but quality array of audios he had ready. Most contained these mommy-doms guiding the listener along or degrading. He edged himself as he listened knowing if he didn't have anyone to do it for him he would have to.   
  


He whined when he was told not to touch or when he had to stop because he didn't want to cum yet. They were definitely going to hate themself for this in the morning when they were still over-stimulated but fuck it. He would stroke for 10 seconds, stop, tease his head and then repeat. It wasn't very organized or as good as someone doing it for him but hey, it worked. 

It was about four minutes before one of the videos ended when they sound come out of those headphones almost broke him. He had started getting overwhelmed from the touching, then the immediate stopping so when he was told to beg to be let to cum he was ecstatic.

He was still balancing on his knees when he let out a breathy moan. "Mommy please, I-I've been so good. Listening and-and doing everything y-you ask. Let me cum. Please. I'm a good boy. Cum, cum, cum-" He repeated until finally when the words rang through his ears, "Good boy, go ahead and cum!" he finally came. All over the front of his hoodie and when he was told to lick it clean it happily obliged. Anything for their mommy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this one dragged on forever (when i was writing it) and it wasn't super fun to write because i had intense writer block but whatever. and yeah maybe these one-shots do involve my kinks what about it? kidding but if you want something written please let me know! twitter, ao3 comments, or dms. hope this was enjoyable for how much i suffered :P


End file.
